


DON'T PANIC!

by 1800DECEASED



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Other, Panic At The Disco (Band), Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800DECEASED/pseuds/1800DECEASED
Summary: Brendon can't escape his demons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first post on here, hope y'all enjoy <3

The noise of an empty Jack Daniel's bottle slamming onto a granite counter top broke the unsettling silence in the fine, barren structure. Brendon inhaled sharply, clenching his tired, weary eyes shut as he finished the last swing. He exhaled quietly, shaking his head as he ran his relaxed hand through his dark locks as he gently picked up his cigar, holding it between his fingers.

Light smoke filled the dark kitchen as Brendon sat there drowning in his devious, and despairing thoughts. "I've had enough of you," Brendon spoke into the empty house, his cold voice echoing through-out the decorated, thin walls. "Look at what you've done!" His soft voice shifting into a vehement tone. A forceful breeze scattered through out the residence, his silk, white curtains danced in the wind as the breeze grew more. His veiny hand balled into a tight fist as he slammed it with great force onto the glass counter, nearly shattering the top.

"I've lost Sarah," His voice croaked, tears already a threat. "I've lost the ones close to me, and it's all because of you." He nearly cried out, his voice growing weaker as he felt warm tears threatening to rain down. the single, small light that lit up the kitchen in an eerie tone, began flickering, which caught his attention.

Brendon averted his gaze to the wavering light, his clouded orbs full of fear, angst, and sadness. The small light flickered as if it was being turned off and on rapidly, and through clenched teeth, Brendon muttered out, "I know you're here, I know you're listening, answer me dammit!" The lights stopped flickering once that sentence came out, and Brendon turned his head away from the unsteady light, exhaling loudly as he laid the lit rosemary cigar down in the ashtray, putting it out. The last puff of smoke released into the air, and he shifted his gaze down towards the hardwood floor, his bleary, un-concentrated eyes settling as tears began to fall. The soft tears hit the cold, glossy floor like raindrops on a rainy day. His face got warm as he clenched his white teeth, sobbing harder. The alcohol barely saved him from this never ending misery, he was stuck. 

Brendon lifted his heavy cranium as he shifted his blurry gaze towards the unopened glass champagne bottle. He set his trembling hands onto the cold counter, using all his weakened strength to lift his fragile body. As he sat up from the stool, he convulsed, collapsing to the floor roughly. He barely had any strength to pick himself back up. He used the counter to lift himself off of the ground slowly. His frail body ached in pain as bit his lip, the pain throbbing through out his entire physique. He let out a breathy groan as he got back on his feet. He gently raised his hand up to his head, flinching as a strike of sharp pain shot up the side of his skull as he attempted to touch it. Red, crimson liquid trickled down the left side of his head as he emitted a long, deep audible breath. 

He stepped carefully through the interior, long hallway, stumbling over his feet and using the walls to keep him up, and at bay as he attempted to get to the bathroom. Brendon looked down, blood continuing to pour from the gash that he recently received as his lip quivered, he was ashamed of what he is, and what he has become. As Brendon slipped into the bathroom at the end of the hall, he stared at himself in the mirror. His dark, once brushed hair, now a complete mane, tangled in every section. His normal, bright, brown eyes, were now dark eyes that radiated a fierce, uncompromising fear. His skin was a pale pigment, and his bags under his dead eyes worsened. Brendon has transformed into something he feared he would be, something he prayed not to be. 

Brendon didn't take his eyes off his reflection, staring into his own eyes as tears fell like an ongoing, rushing river. A slight gasp escaped from his mouth as the mirror that stood before him, began trembling. Cracks began forming on the glass, and Brendon took a step back, his back meeting with the frigid wall. His head shook vigorously, breathing audible 'no's as he watched the mirror begin shattering into pieces. Fragments of glass met with the tiles, Brendon's anxiety growing as he blenched and struggled to regain his composure.

"Leave!" He viciously abrupted, his face hardening in fear. The mirror only grew more crevices, and Brendon's eye's widened, his dialted pupils shrinking diminutively in size. 

"Br-r-rend-on," A low, distorted voice uttered through the glass, which sent shivers coursing down Brendon's spine. "Leave me alone!" he bellowed in distress, clenching his hand into a fist. He pummeled his fist with sheer force through the glass, shattering it completely. Particles stuck within his hand, and he hissed out in discomfort. Crimson liquid released from the new open wounds as Brendon bit down his plump lips. It felt like knives slashed his knuckles, but he began to shake it off, flickering his eyes to spot that once held the mirror.

The voice barked out a deep, devious chuckle. 

"Did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily, Urie?" The disembodied entity seethed tauntingly, the raspy tone of it's voice echoing through the empty halls. 

"What do you want from me," Brendon queried, his low orbs peering sightlessly at the few glass fragments that remained on the wall. His chest grew tight with congestion, and breathing normally became nearly impossible for him. His eyes washed with consternation, his lips quivering in fear as he awaited for the entity to respond.

"You know why I'm here, let's have some fun tonight," The Stygian dark entity abnegated ruthlessly, chuckling at the petrified expression on Brendon's features. The cryptic being surrounded itself around Brendon's frame, and he struggled to latch away from it's forceful grasp, but it was to no use, the creature was far too powerful for Brendon. He let his skull down, masking his fearful expression with a neutral one. He showed the being that he'd given up, he had nobody left, nothing to fight for. 

"See, now you're cooperating, doesn't that make everything easier?" Even though the entity had no live form, it still wore a devious grin on it's faceless features. It's commanding grasp tensed around Brendon's lifeless figure as it became one with him. Brendon let out a long, piercing cry of agony, warm, salty tears streaming down his now-colorless orbs. His muscles tensed as his vision narrowed to a pinprick, his mind undergoing the entity's full control. Brendon bared his teeth in distress, tilting his head upwards. His body convulsed in throes as he let out another shrill plea. He collapsed, his control deserting him. As his bruised knees met with the cold bathroom tile floor, his pleaing dissolved into a cryptic uncontrollable laughter. It echoed through the corridor as it grew louder by the second as his mind fully shifted.

"It feels so good to be back!"


End file.
